Visual webpage editing applications can allow users to customize a webpage's appearance for a given target audience. Generally, when a user wishes to change an image on the webpage, the user can open a browsing interface to select alternatives from his or her personal collection of previously-uploaded digital assets. Frequently, however, the user may not have appropriate content in his or her collection, and is then forced to look elsewhere, such as at a third-party source.
However, searching, locating, and retrieving digital assets from third-party sources can be time consuming because the user is generally required to leave the current application and perform several actions, such as for example: open an Internet browser, direct the browser to a particular search engine, enter a query to perform the search, find and select a new image, upload the new image to the user's collection, and then return to the current application interface to select and insert the new image into the webpage. Further, these conventional searches are inefficient because the searches are generally limited to the words entered by the user in the query. In addition, the resulting images may be copyright protected or have other licensing or royalty terms that are not readily available via the conventional search engines, which can be problematic for the user.